This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Feedback is often used to improve products and services. Surveys are communicated and responses are received and the response may be used to identify problems, weaknesses, strengths, advantages, desired improvements, etc. An assumption is made that all the responses are valid and are not fraudulent. Trying to determine whether a response is not fraudulent has been a challenge. For example, a user may have very particular tastes and those tastes may be difficult to satisfy. On the other hand, a user may not have even used a product or a service and may provide a negative response simply to punish the producer of the product or service.